All The Kings Horses
by ThatClutzsarahh
Summary: Gang violence is out of control in L.A. Young Olivia Dunham is fresh from her prosecution career they send her to L.A in hopes to get a foothold in the situation. Olivia finds herself, action, adventure, and love from an unlikely nightclub owner...
1. Chapter 1

**Yayy for new au tale :) I was really excited when this first came to me! I hope everyone else is just as excited as i am:) so here is my new tale, please please read and enjoy!**

**we meet Charlie, Broyles and John in this chapter.**

**T for stuff. (lol)**

**I own the typos.**

**

* * *

**

She was kind of bummed when she received her newest assignment. Los Angeles. She wasn't really a fan of the heat or the sun or desert after her latest stint in Afghanistan, trying to keep order between two military officers. She wanted to be in Chicago or New York, even Boston sounded better than another place in the sun and heat. But L.A. was having trouble, escalating gang violence, and just when the F.B.I. gets a foothold in the gangs leaders, there informant wriggles out of their grasp, either by suicide or murder. It wasn't a pleasant or a pretty scene, and Olivia's heart went out to the agents working hard.

So she took the assignment the moment she landed in Quantico, the manilla folder waiting for her in the hands of her supervisory agent, John Scott. She accepted the folder from her superior-slash-friend-with-benefits with a smile, but frowned when she saw what was inside.

"John," she started but he shook his head.

"I can't do anything about this Liv," he said with his shoulders sagging, "The orders came from above me. They need you down there, things are getting out of control."

Olivia sighed. John was right. She was _very_ good at her job, and the amount of crime in L.A. was spiraling out of control. "All right," she said, sighing, "When do I leave?"

"Now."

"Now?" she squeaked. John nodded.

"Your stuff has already been transferred to the private plane that's in hanger 23. Your new supervisory agent as well as partner will be waiting inside the plane."

"Oh..all right," she murmured, a bit sad that she didn't get a chance to stay on the east coast at least one night before heading into the sunshine again. She had been on a plane for 15 hours already, she didn't_ really_ want to get on _another_ one.

"Liv," John said gently, placing his hand on her cheek, "Look, I know it's hard on you, but you're good at your job, you throw a lot into it and that makes you one of the best agents I know. If I know you at all, you'll be back here in Virginia in 8 months, tops."

Olivia smiled with her lips closed. "Thanks."

"I'm right, Liv," he said brushing her arm.

"I'll be fine," she answered, "I guess I'll see you in a few months, maybe."

"Yeah," he answered absently. He gave her a light kiss on the cheek before he turned and walked down the hall. That was how it was when she left on any assignment, both of them weren't good with goodbyes and since they weren't actually dating, there was no reason to be upset about departing. Olivia sighed and hugged the file close to her body before starting off toward hanger 23 where her plane waited. Rounding the corner and throwing back the steel door she entered the large hanger where a white jet sat waiting. Two men, a tall thinnish black man and a shorter, stockier hispanic man wearing mirror aviators were leaning against the bottom of the planes stairs.

"Special Agent Olivia Dunham," she said approaching them with a hand outstretched. No one spoke for a moment and no one took her hand.

"No one send they'd be sending me a girl," the black man said with a hint of spite in his voice, "Might as well have sent me a dead man."

"Excuse me?"

"Sir."

"What?"

"It's excuse me, sir," the man spat, "My name is Supervisory Special Agent Broyles."

Olivia's back stiffened. Was this man to be her new boss?

"Special Agent Charlie Francis," said the shorter man, "And do worry about him kid, he's just bitter about not having enough man power in his division."

"Key word being 'man'," he said, turning his back. Charlie let out a low chuckle.

"Don't worry about him," Charlie said.

"Is the department only women?" Olivia asked. Charlie laughed again.

"Hardly, you're the first woman we've received."

"Then why is he so upset?" Olivia asked as they boarded. Charlie shook his head.

"The case."

"Oh."

Charlie gave her a lopsided smile before dropping into a white leather seat near the table. He motioned for her to sit next to him while Broyles was seated at the back of the plane with an airplane phone pressed to his ear.

"So," Charlie commented, "Where are you transferring from?"

"Afghanistan."

Charlie looked at her in approval, "You might have just made a point in Broyles book."

"How so?" she said, raising her eyebrows.

"You're not a desk jockey."

"Score one," she murmured, turning over the cover of the case file.

"Ah, reading up?" he said, "Let me help you. The gang doesn't have a name, or if it does, we don't know it. From what we know they run drugs through already established drug cartels in the area as well as run weapons through arms dealers. We also think that the leader or leaders are well to do and smart business men from upper classes, probably white men."

"Well, what did I need the file for?" she said with a small smile. She heard the planes turbines start up and settled back into her seat. Charlie laughed at her comment.

"Yeah, I've been on the case since the first murder," he said grimly.

"How many have their been since then?" she asked.

"26 casualties," Broyles spoke up, "I won't even bother to list off the injuries, unless you'd like to know that too."

"I would sir," Olivia argued, "I am part of the team now too."

"You are not part of the team," he spat at her, "You were brought in because some desk jockies were needed."

"I am not a desk jockey," she answered defiantly, "And I will not sit here let you insult me simply because I am a woman."

Broyles laughed bitterly at her, his eyes to dark black pupils, "There is nothing simple about being a woman, agent. And it's sir."

"Sir," she said, before turning and looking out the window. Biting down on her bottom lip she rolled it between her teeth and watch as she left her beloved Virginia, heading now to the West coast.

* * *

all rright, how was that? off to a good AU-ish start. oh and yes *SPOILER ALERT* peter appears next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**thank you noz4a2 for the sole review! i am going to keep going because it's alot of fun to write :) Anyway here it chapter two.**

**Introducing...Peter and ASTRID!**

**I own typos only.**

**

* * *

**

It was late afternoon early evening when she arrived in L.A. She had fallen asleep on the flight over, but it was to be expected as she had been on a plane for almost two days now. She awoke before the plane had started its descent. Smiling groggily at Charlie who watched her sleepily shake her head she stretched in her seat.

"Sorry," she murmured, "I've been on a plane for the last two days, straight."

Charlie laughed, "I'm sure you're excited to get in a nice soft bed."

"If only I had one waiting."

"Oh you do," he said, tossing over a file into her lap. She clamored for it as it threatened to spill onto the floor. Opening the file she saw a beautiful apartment complex with beautiful balconies adorning the stories and large, full glass windows.

"I can't take this," she started to protest, but was cut off by Broyles.

"It's an order. You will leave here."

Olivia turned her head from him without changing her expression. He was still the same bitter man she had met a few hours before she had fallen asleep. Not that she had expected him to be different, but she wished that her short nap would have made her use to it a little bit. Instead, she thumbed through the photos, looking at the place. It was a nice one bedroom apartment with a separate kitchen and a bathroom, plus a small living space, completely furnished. It was a lot more than she had in Afghanistan and she smiled to herself.

"You like?" Charlie nudged her with his elbow. Olivia smiled.

"It's so much," she murmured, "I'm only a single person."

"If it makes you feel better, mine's bigger."

Olivia looked at him with his lopsided grin and laughed lightly.

"Yeah, I guess that does make it better."

Olivia closed the file and stuck it on top of her other one in her lap, glancing out the window as the plane came to land on the LAX airstrip. Turning towards a private hanger, her attention was drawn to Broyles who had already stood up and was leering over Charlie's chair.

"There is an agent waiting to drop you off at your apartment, tomorrow she will be there at 7 am to take you to the Federal Building and you will get your assignment."

"Yes sir," she said emotionlessly. The plane had since come to a stop and Charlie began to stretch. Olivia followed suit, straightening her suit top. Charlie eyes her.

"You're not going to need that," he said with a light laugh, "Trust me."

Olivia smiled and followed him off the plane, the heat hitting her instantly. She sighed heavily. At least it was a bit cooler here than Afghanistan, and there were no bombs blasting in the background. Instead she heard the slight humming sound of traffic near the airstrip. Setting foot on the concrete ground she was greeted by a cheery younger woman with a beautiful head of hair.

"Hello," she said with a kind smile, "I'm Astrid Farnsworth."

"Olivia Dunham," she answered, taking the woman's hand. Her bright smile seemed to be contagious and Olivia returned it with one of her own.

"So are you taking me home?"

"Yes Ma'am," she said, "I must say, it's in a beautiful location, right downtown a few blocks from the Federal Building and a few miles from the beach and just a little bit from shopping and a few night clubs."

She continued to ramble until they climbed in the car.

"You know, I'm not really the shopping and night club kind of person. I'm more of the gym and beach kind of person."

"That's great!" Astrid said with glee as she started the drive to out onto the 405, "There is a gym right around the corner from the building and it's always sunny and the beach is really nice."

Olivia laughed, "Good. Good."

They drove for another hour before Astrid pulled up and into an underground parking garage and stopped by the door.

"So this is it," she said, opening the glove box to hand her some keys, "Apartment 2A. Your stuff is already in there."

Olivia ran her fingers over the grooves of the keys and smiled.

"Thanks," she said, "Really. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Astrid smiled at her and Olivia let herself out, stepping onto the concrete. She watched as Astrid drove the SUV away and towards the entrance. Suddenly feeling overly tired she felt her shoulders sag and she pressed the elevator button. It came quickly and she stepped in, pressing the button for floor 3, after the lobby. She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. The elevator dinged softly and the doors opened to reveal a man carrying flowers in his hands.

"Penthouse please," he said, balancing the flowers on his knee. Olivia moved and pressed the 'PH' button and smiled as the doors slid shut. The man looked around the flowers and smiled at her.

"Thanks," he said smoothly, his green eyes twinkling lightly with mysterious. "Haven't seen you around here before, you must be Jason's new girl."

"Um, no," she said, "I just moved here today."

"Oh! Right!" he answered, "Right, um, Olivia Dunham, that's right, room 2A."

"Do you stalk everyone here?" she asked, her eyes narrowing. The man laughed and shook his head.

"No, no," he said, "I just own the place."

"Oh, I'm sorry-"

"No, no, don't worry," he said, "I own a lot of places. The name's Peter King."

"O-" she started but smiled, "You seem to already know mine."

"Yes," he said with a smile, "Yes I do."

"So what's with the flowers, someone moving into the penthouse?"

"No, no they're for my girlfriend," he answered and looked at her face as it twisted unusually, "She's mad at me. I got to make it up to her some how."

The elevator dinged and door slid open for Olivia, "Oh, I see. Well, it's nice to meet you, Mr. King?"

"It's Peter, please," he begged, "And I'll see you around, Ms. Dunham."

"Olivia."

"Olivia."

The elevator doors slid shut and she walked down the hall with a slight tired swagger. The place seemed nice so far, she could only that it was to stay that way.

* * *

OKay, so who is Peter Bishop? (;D) and do you know understand the title reference?


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh hallo there, look it's another chapter. I like posting chapters, sometimes it gets me loverly reviews from loverly people like noz4a2, bizolja and sarahjc88 for the reviews you sent me and the love! I know there are people out there reading this, so please if you could, jsut send me something that says "Ya" maybe, not very long, it means a lot to me.**

**Olivia hates pet names.**

**I own ALL TYPOS**

**

* * *

**

Olivia found herself to not be enjoying work the first week. She was supposed to be Charlie's partner, but to Broyles that meant sitting in a desk at the office, running up leads that Charlie called in to her. She did so with a grain of salt, sitting with a scowl on her face to ward of an unwanted visitors. Broyles would snap orders at her and she would scowl before doing them for Charlie.

"Hey kiddo," Charlie had said once when he heard her tension in her voice over the phone, "It gets better I promise."

"That's what you keep telling me," she answered, "I'm still wanting."

Charlie laughed and then read her the name of the suspect they were looking for. He had made her feel a little bit better, but it still bothered her that she was sitting at the federal building, being a desk jockey. This was _not_ what she signed up for.

Back at her apartment, she was settling in, moving boxes around and unpacking things. She saw Peter once while she was moving a box to the garage. She had been waiting for the elevator when it opened, revealing the very flustered man with a large amount of suitcases.

"Oh, um, I'll catch it on the way up again," she said with a light smile. But he shook his head and motioned for her to come.

"Just moving Tessa's things out," he answered, "Finally decided she needed to leave."

"Oh, I'm sorry?" she said with a little bit of solemnity in her eyes. But he shook his head.

"It was her choice, not mine. She said something about being her own person. I don't blame her either, she's young she needs to experience life."

"Oh."

The elevator doors had slid open and Olivia had stepped out, dragging her empty cardboard box with her as Peter hauled away his girlfriend's-well ex-girlfriend's-things into the lobby where a pretty little blonde waited, arms crossed and a dog in her designer purse.

It was a few days after moving the last of her boxes from her apartment when she got a chance to prove herself at work. She had been on desk duty, pushing papers and filing forms when the doors to the floor flew open and Charlie wrestled with a large hispanic man with his hands tied behind his back. Two agents stood up and helped, shoving the man down the hall to the interrogation rooms. The man was being belligerent and shouting in broken english.

"You will get nothing from me!" he shouted, "Nothing!"

The man caught her attention as he nearly got Charlie in the face with his elbow and she stood up, ready to help.

"Sit down Dunham," Broyles snapped. Olivia had finally had it. She stood up and faced him.

"With all do respect sir," she said in a fierce tone, "But it was my job in Afghanistan to interrogate terrorists-"

"Well we're not in Afghanistan anymore-"

"But it does not mean I'm not capable. I was assigned this place for a _reason_ and that reason was not to sit here and push papers!"

Broyles back stiffened and his eyes narrowed. "Fine. You want to do something, interrogate him."

"What?"

"Interrogate him," he said coolly, "Find something out. Get a lead. Run with it. Can you do that?"

"Of course," she said, "Sir."

Broyles pressed a file into her arms before spinning on his heel and heading back to his office. Olivia looked at him as he walked away with confusion. Olivia picked up the folder and carried it swiftly off and into the interrogation room.

"Mr. Quentin," Olivia said as she entered the steel interrogation room, "My name is special Agent Olivia Dunha-"

"Well aren't you a pretty young thing," he said, a smile full of worms crawling onto his face. Olivia let her face become stoic as she approached, sitting across from the man. She took in his appearance, his face was dark and there was a thick mustache on his lip, a shadow already beginning to show along his jaw line. There were tattoos showing a bit from under his collar and his knuckles had some on the back as well.

"We have a few questions for you-"

"I'll do whatever you want," he purred. But Olivia remained composed and started with the most basic question.

"Who do you work for?"

"Jesus Arnados."

"Who does he work for?"

"Himself."

Olivia shook her head, "Who are you working for?"

The man leaned over the table, his face getting close to hers, "Listen _chica_, what you think I _do_ know or _don't_ know, I can guarantee I won't be telling _you_."

"Listen, Mr. Quentin-"

"It's Kevin, princess," he interrupted.

"Who are you working for?" she tried again, but he shook his head.

"I'll let you in on a secret beautiful," he purred, "You want in? They could use a pretty thing like you."

Olivia contemplated saying no, but a thought came to mind.

"Sure, what do I have to do?"

He smiled at her, calling her bluff. Leaning back into his chair he crossed his arms and legs giving her a once over.

"Okay," he said, "But don't say I didn't warn you."

"Tell me who you were going to meet with before you were picked up."

"Check out the Aqua Juniper, _chica_, it's a nice club. You might meet a nice boy there too."

"Who were you meeting with?" Olivia asked with strain in her voice. She was sick of the pet names. The man shook his head.

"I want that lawyer now."

Olivia stood and spun on her heel, ripping open the door and storming out into the hallway. Charlie had been in the other room, listening to the whole thing and he met her in the hall.

"Where are you going Olivia?" he asked as she walked toward the doors of their floor.

"Broyles told me to find a lead and run with it!" she called, spinning around to walk backwards.

"So where are you going?"

"To follow the lead!"

"Liv!" Charlie called after her "Liv where are you going?"

"I'll call you!" she shouted before disappearing through the doors and on her way to the car. Olivia nearly sprinted to her car and opened the door. She was excited to finally have a lead.

She was so excited she nearly ran down a very nicely dress Peter King as she came into the lobby from the underground parking. With a laugh Peter had uprighted her as she threatened to tumble.

"Mr. King! I-"

"Peter," he said seriously.

"Peter, I'm sorry I didn't see you there."

He gave her a dazzling smile and straightened his light grey suit and fixed the blue collar of it.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" he laughed. She shrugged.

"A night on the town I guess," she answered.

"Can never get tired of that," he answered her with a light laugh. "Have fun, Ms. Dunham."

"Olivia," she scolded and he smiled.

"Peter."

"Okay," she agreed, "Have a good night Peter."

She watched him turn around just as a very nice car pulled up in front of the complex. Climbing around and into the drivers seat she watched him leave. He must own several complexes of all types in order to have such nice things. Shaking her head at the thought, she headed into the elevator and up to her apartment.

She was too excited about her new lead to care for anything else at the moment.

* * *

please please please please please please pleassseeee send me a review, i beg of you!


	4. Chapter 4

**super fast update because i leave for L.A. tomorrow. so with that i give you the next chapter. and as for the reviews OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG (i think you get the picture) I WILL FOREVER LOVE AND CHERISH ALL 11 REVIEWS I HAVE. you have no honest idea how completely flattered i was when i saw that when i sign in. oh my oh my, wonderful i owe you all. **

**Olivia and Peter interact, again.**

**I own ALL typos:)**

* * *

The club itself was off of Sunset Blvd on it's own block. Beautiful cactus plants lined a sandy colored wall before turning into double wood doors with a red velvet carpet and red velvet ropes out front. It was only 8 at night, but people were lined outside in shimmering outfits, women with long hair, men in suits and even some questionable men/women in questionable clothing waited to get in. The club seemed to be a popular place.

"You're sure he said here?" Charlie asked as they pulled the car up. She had told Charlie there may be some gang activity going on here, that the man in custody had given her the name of the club.

"It could be nothing, Liv," he said, "This is one of the most well respected night clubs in all of L.A."

"Which is odd that out of all the clubs he would list off, it would be _this_ one."

"Okay," Charlie said as the valet took the car, "But still, he could be pulling your leg."

"He doesn't know that I'm new, _Charlie_," she said, approaching the bouncer. He stopped her with his hand out and she reached for her badge, flashing it.

"Let's just check it out, okay?" Olivia said as the man reluctantly let the pair in.

The club's steps descended and Olivia found herself on a ledge over looking a lovely lighted dance floor, packed and overflowing with abnormally beautiful people. Olivia looked on in awe as people moved under the strobe lights, dancing to the heavy beat a D.J. played. Charlie came up behind her and put a hand on her back.

"Come one kiddo," he said, "If anything shady is going on here, it would be in the VIP lounge."

Olivia followed him as he headed toward an elevator on the balcony. They were stopped again.

"VIP only," he said, but Charlie held up his badge.

"We've got our invites here."

The man groaned and stepped aside to let Charlie in but stopped Olivia.

"You with him?"

"Yeah."

"I would've let you in anyway."

Olivia gave an uneasy smile but thanked him and followed Charlie in. This section of the club had many separate booths with large white cushiony couches and a private bar and dance floor. The dance floor seemed packed with only women in short dresses and long hair, and Olivia had to clench her teeth at the stereotypical and cliche' of the club. She was just about to touch Charlie when her name came calling from a cushion.

"Olivia!"

Olivia turned to find Mr. King-Peter-lounging in a lounge with a few other men, a bottle of champagne open on his table. With a lopsided grin he waved her over. She stalled-she was working after all-but after a few moments she sauntered over and he scooted down, pulling at her arm to plop her next to him. She sat awkwardly, she didn't _really_ know Peter that well, she was her landlord after all.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, reaching around her to pour a glass. He offered it, but she refused politely with a smile.

"Uh," she started, "Just checking the place out."

"Really?" he said with a smile, "The bouncer must have liked you to let you in here?"

"What does that mean?" she asked, slightly offended.

"Nothing, don't worry about it," he said shaking his head, "So tell me, Olivia what do you do that makes you nearly knock me down in the lobby so you could run to a club?"

"Desk work," she answered, lying a bit.

"A secretary," he said incredulously, "Really? You? Where?"

"The FBI," came Charlie's voice. Peter and Olivia both looked up to see him standing there, looking intimidating. Peter frowned at him.

"This is my boss, Charlie," Olivia said, standing up, "Charlie this is Peter King, my landlord."

"And club owner," he said, unlooping his ankles and standing up. Peter used his height to his advantage and reached out to shake Charlie's hand. Olivia just looked him sideways.

"This," she said slowly, "This is your club?"

"Yes," he answered seriously, "Now what is the FBI doing here?"

"There was a man who pointed to illicit activities occurring in this place Mr. King, would you know anything about that?"

"Illicit? No, not here. This is a clean night club," he answered, "There is a strict illegal substances policy and as you can see it is strictly enforced."

"Yes Mr. King," Charlie answered, "Sorry to have bothered you."

"It's quite all right," he answered, "As long as you take Olivia with you every time, I don't think my bouncers will seem to mind." Peter tried to reach out and touch Olivia, but she shied away, discreetly averting his touch and sidling up next to Charlie.

"Thank you for your time Mr. King," Olivia said with a slight smile. Peter frowned.

"Olivia, it's Peter," he scolded.

"All right...Peter," she said, a small smile crossing her face. With a nod of her head, she ducked behind her blonde hair and headed toward the exit of the club.

"Liv you knew him," Charlie started to scold, but once outside Olivia whirled around.

"Yeah I know him, he's my landlord, but I had no idea he also owned this club too. It's just a coincidence."

Charlie gave her a frown but his face relaxed after a few moments.

"Okay,' he said, relaxing, "I believe you."

They climbed into the car and Charlie and her drove in silence to her apartment complex. Dropping her off he smiled as she climbed out.

"See you tomorrow kiddo," he said. She smiled and shut the door, heading back into the lobby of her building. Hitting the elevator button she waited on a popped hip, arms crossed. Peter owned the club. He owned the building. She just kept running into him. He seemed nice, but there was a lot she did not know about him, and she wasn't sure about him. It was probably just because she didn't know him that well. Sure they had a few conversations, but that was nothing. It was just, well _awkward_. She leaned against the elevator walls and sighed. There was so much to process.

She felt that maybe the lead wasn't a bust. Charlie had it in his mind that it was nothing, just a joke, but Olivia couldn't shake it. Why would the suspect lie? Stepping onto her floor she went to her door and opened it, stepping inside.

She was so busy thinking about the suspect that she didn't notice the large vase of beautiful white lilies that sat outside her door for her.

* * *

you know that reviews make me so very very very happy. you have no idea, i think i cry each time i get one. so please, review? please please please?


	5. Chapter 5

**super uber special treat for my six loverly reviews for the last chapter. I went from 1 to 3 to 5 to 11 to 17 reviews! OMG OMG OMG. anyway, I'm still in L.A. but i was working on this for an art show and i just wanted to treat you guys to the next chapter. So here it is! I had a blast writing this. Since it is AU (obviously) i chose to put Peter into his season 1 characterization since then he didn't have such a burden to carry around. Neither did Olivia. With that said, there's also the age issue. in this tale Olivia is 22/23 and Peter is 28/29. I know that seems like a large age gap, but it seems reasonable to assume it. ( i honestly don't think they're that close in age in the t.v show. [they could be, i could be wrong]) **

**Peter and Olivia meet again. (differently)**

**I own ALLLLLLL typos! :)**

* * *

Completely irked that Charlie refused to follow up on her lead that their suspect had given them, Broyles put her back behind the desk, shuffling papers around for no reason and taking phone calls that could have easily been directed to Charlie himself. For many hours of the day, while Charlie was off staking out drug deals in Venice, Olivia was blowing back pieces of hair from her face and mindlessly clicking her fingers against the keys, not sure what to do. Broyles watched her from his office like a hawk, always staring down his nose to see her, to see if she was doing something. Sometimes she'd duck her head, other times she'd stared back and grind her teeth, because that was all she could do to stay in her chair and not storm up to him and demand to know what his problem was. Everyone gets something wrong at least once in their life right?

But Olivia had a feeling there was more to this lead than met the eye. So while she was sitting one afternoon in the office she had decided to look up the name the suspect gave her. Typing in Jesus Arnados, a long list of criminal activity came up. She shifted through it carefully and slowly, memorizing every aspect of his life. He had a wife and two girls, one 15 and the other 12 both enrolled in private schools. He had a day job as a janitor to Massive Dynamic, a large stock and investing firm that was known nationally. Arnados worked the nights as a free lance dealer, working with various labs around L.A., but they could never get him to squeeze out a name. But other than that he appeared to be fairly normal, health plans and insurance for him and his family, he drives a nice car, his wife is a teacher and the list of normality goes on.

She was just about to give up when she noticed something. He looked _too_ good on paper. She looked over it again and that's when she noticed it. _Everything_ was under his name and plan under Massive Dynamic. Typing in the name of company, the home page popped up on her browser, just as Charlie called her.

"Dunham," she answered, using her clicker to scroll down the page.

"Never heard you answer your phone like that before," Charlie's gruff voice said on the other end, "Any reason for the change."

"Broyles is breathing down my neck and I may have something here," she said.

"Let's hear it," Charlie answered.

"Did you call just to chat or do you need something?"

"Well what I needed can wait, go for it kiddo."

"Okay," Olivia started, "So I looked up Jesus Arnados-"

"And?"

"Well he seems like a regular guy, aside from the drug dealing, so I checked into everything and he is employed at Massive Dynamic as a janitor."

"Okay-"

"But he gets a full salary like an investment manager and he gets full benefits."

"I don't see the connection," Charlie answered.

"Don't you think it's a little odd that Massive Dynamic would buy him a car, give him full medical and extra days off, all for being a janitor that works a few hours at night?"

There was a long silence between them before Charlie spoke.

"Yeah, that is a bit odd," he answered finally, "Who runs the company."

"A Walter Bishop," Olivia answered, scrolling down to the founder's note.

"Walter Bishop?" Charlie asked, "The Walter Bishop?"

"No?" she answered, slightly confused.

"Walter Bishop is like the definition of insider trading," Charlie continued, "Made billions. No one knows where he or his son are now."

"Son," Olivia said, typing in Walter Bishops name in the company's page. She continued to look as Charlie spoke.

"I don't know his name," Charlie answered, "I can't remember it, but it's said that Mr. Bishop left the entire company to his son and a woman named-"

"Nina Sharp-"

"Yeah, but his son disappeared around the same time he did. His son was really smart, a con artist. God knows what happened to him."

"His son's name is Peter Bishop," Olivia answered as she typed in his name into the FBI database, "And all we have on him is a photo of him in a city in Russia and he's not even looking in our direction, you get the back of his head and a black jacket. For all we know, that's not even him."

"Liv, he's really smart," Charlie answered, "You got to give him some credit, we were staking him out for months."

"Okay Charlie," she answered, "Anyway, what did you need?"

"Oh yeah," he answered, "Shit, I forgot."

Olivia laughed, "Okay Charlie," she answered, "Just call me if you need me, I'll be here."

"Hey, go home," Charlie said, "I'm almost done here today anyway. Just go."

"Charlie, I can't," she protested, "Broyles-"

"Will yell at me if he has a problem," Charlie answered, "Seriously, go."

"Charlie-"

"Last time, Liv," he answered seriously, "Leave. Don't come back until eight tomorrow."

Olivia smiled and chomped on her bottom lip. "Thanks."

"Bye kiddo."

"See ya Charlie," she answered and then hung up. With a slight smile she closed down her computer, taking the items she had printed discreetly and stuffing them in her case folder before stuffing that into a bag she had. She grabbed her stuff and headed for the elevator down to her car, a slight smile on her lips and a bounce in her step.

She hadn't even noticed the small gathering down in the lobby when she got to her apartment building. Completely focused on attaining blissful relaxation in her room, Olivia skipped the elevator and practically jumped up the stairs and onto her floor. Rummaging through her satchel for her key, she had just placed it in the lock when someone cleared their throat. Startled, she looked up to find her hallway lined with flowers, all the way down to the elevator.

"Had I known you were taking the stairs, I would have lined them too."

"Redecorating?" She asked, a slight smile tugging at her lips as Peter King leaned against the wall, his dark hair slicked back in a neat fashion. He was wearing darker slacks with tiny-what looked like pink-pinstripes and a button up shirt.

"You could say so," he answered, pushing off the wall he was leaning on and standing up right. "I was wondering if you hadn't really noticed the flowers or if your were ignoring me."

"Oh," Olivia said. She hadn't truly noticed the flowers that were sitting in vases around the hall, she was too busy in her own thoughts.

"So?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

"What?"

"Which one, did you not notice or you ignored me?"

"Oh," she said, then smiled, "You'll never know."

With a playful pouty face, Peter batted his eyes at her but she laughed, pushing her door open.

"Would you like to come in?"

"Wow, before our first date, Dunham?" he asked with a cocky grin. Olivia blushed for a moment.

"I could leave you out with your flowers if you prefer."

"Coming," he said, stepping in after her. He shut the door and looked about the place, smiling. Olivia dropped her bag in the chair in the living room and headed into the kitchen to get some water.

"So what can I do for you Peter?" she called as he looked around the place. There was nothing personal about it, everything was standard. Even the photos in the frames were the ones that come with them from the store.

"Let me take you out to dinner tonight," he answered as he heard her open the fridge.

"I've got dinner, right here."

"It's left overs, isn't it?"

"No."

"But seriously," Peter said, coming around the corner, "I like you, you're a nice girl. Let me take you to dinner."

"You barely know me," Olivia answered, shaking her head.

"Then dinner is the best way to get to know you better," he answered.

"What if you don't like me?"

"Well then we'll just have mediocre sex and be done with it."

Olivia glared at him.

"Too bold?" he said, flinching playfully. Olivia nodded. He sighed and placed his hand on the counter to catch her attention. Olivia looked up and met his gaze and for once in his life he had forgotten what he was going to say. Olivia stared at him with wide eyes, waiting and watching as he opened and then closed his mouth childishly. He went to speak again but Olivia beat him to it.

"Okay."

His brow furrowed for a moment but then it smoothed out, and his face became relaxed and then he smiled too.

"Okay, yeah, that's great," he said, slapping his hands on his thighs, "Awesome. I'll come by here around eight?"

"Okay."

"Awesome," he answered and headed to the door.

"Oh Peter!" she called and he stopped, turning around, "You aren't wearing those pants tonight, are you?" she cringed. Peter smiled.

"I'll even match them with the jacket."

With that he left. And Olivia Dunham had a date.

* * *

yayyyy dating! So what did you think? Massive Dynamic an investment company? And the 'mysterious' Peter Bishop? (psssh, i totes know who he is). Will poor Olivia ever get respect from Broyles? and will we actually get to meet Walter? please please please please please review! I love to hear what you have to say, everything is welcome!


	6. Chapter 6

**So update again. Firstly, I want to thank the 4 reviewers of the last chapter. all four reviews mean so so so so so so so so so so so much to me. I love and cherish each of them. Now, I've been watching spoiler photos as they've surface and i must say that for the finale, my excitement level has gone THROUGH THE ROOF. i don't know how i'm possibly going to make it till next week, let alone four more week! GAH *DIES* anyway, i'm chugging through this and onto more. I've got another chapter of Oh Olivia posted, so if you are a major fan (like noz4a2) then head over there for a heart stopping chapter. But this one should be alot of fun. it's DATE TIME!**

**For bluestones who called this story sorbet for the fringe soul. **

**T for just stuff.**

**I own ALL TYPOS :D**

* * *

"No way," she said laughing, "You own _that_ too?"

Peter laughed and smiled, rubbing one hand on his chin, "Yeah, that too."

Peter had one hand placed over Olivia's on the table as they ate. He had come by and picked her up to take her to a nice place on Rodeo Dr about two hours ago, and they were having a great time getting to know each other. Olivia cradled her glass of red wine in one hand as she laughed, unable to believe that Peter owned almost everything in L.A.

"So what do you do that allows you to own so many things?"

Peter shrugs, drinking the rest of his amber liquid in one gulp.

"Can you keep a secret?" he said and Olivia grinned. "Okay, I'm CIA."

Olivia paled and looked at him as if he were serious. After a few moments of silence Peter laughed and shook his head.

"I'm kidding Olivia," he said, "I'm not really CIA."

Her posture relaxed and she smiled back at him, a small laugh escaping her lips.

"Okay," she answered before turning back to take a sip of her wine. She set the glass down and brushed back a strand of hair from her face, her green eyes lighting up as she looked at him.

"I'm actually an investment analyst for a large investing company."

"Really?" she said, smiling, "Who do you work for?"

"A man named Big Eddie," he said with a chuckle, "Why do you know him?"

"Just a case connection," she said, "I learned about Massive Dynamic today at work."

There was something that flickered across Peter's face but it disappeared within a few seconds and he smiled at her again. It did not go unnoticed by Olivia though.

"Well no," he said, "I'm not with Massive Dynamic. I'm with a private company."

"And they pay well?"

"You could say that," he said. Just then the waiter brought him the check and he let go of Olivia's hand and take the check instead. Olivia cocked her head sideways and the corner of her lip turned down.

"What?" he said with a light chuckle.

"You took the check."

"Yes. Yes I did. I plan to pay for it."

"Peter-"

"I've got it Olivia," he said sternly, but Olivia still looked a little bit upset. "You can get the next one."

Olivia smiled a little. "I'm sorry, I guess I'm just not used to being paid for."

Peter chuckled loudly and placed the check back on the table. He smiled at her and placed his hand over hers.

"Let's go for a walk?" he asked as the waiter came and took the check.

"I should be getting back, I have work in the morning."

"So do I," he answered, "But a walk doesn't take too long."

"I don't know," she answered, but Peter shook his head.

"Come on," he said, pulling her to her feet, "I'm going to show you the city lights."

Olivia couldn't help but laugh as he pulled her out of the door of the place and onto the street. Olivia looked about as they began to walk, Peter's arm draped over her shoulders and her arm wrapped around his waist, she took in the beautiful lights on Rodeo, big fancy designer stores that she could never afford were light up gracefully with elegant lights. The sidewalk was empty, just Peter and her strolling up the road in a peaceful walk, his voice lightly chatting in her ear. He was a sweet man, Olivia thought, he had a lot of life to him and Olivia wouldn't mind if things were to be this way. Peter whispered something and then stopped, pulling Olivia from her thoughts.

"Hmm?" she said, looking at Peter.

"I just asked if you wanted to head back?"

"Oh sure."

"Great," he answered, turning her back around. They started the walk back to his car.

The drive to the apartment complex was quiet and calming and Olivia felt sleepy. Peter played low music in the background as they drove through the streets of L.A. Every now and then he would look over at her as she looked out the window. His hand had crept to hers and he touched it tentatively, unsure if she'd let him hold it or not. He was surprised when she wrapped her tiny fingers around his hand.

Olivia let him walk her to her door. She knew what he was thinking, and she stopped to face him.

"Peter," she started, "I had a really good time tonight..."

"But?" he said, concern crossing his face.

"But nothing," she said, "It's late and we both have work tomorrow. I'm going to go in and go to bed."

"Okay," he said, "All right. But you'll let me see you again, right?"

"I'd like that," she said with a gentle grin. He smiled as well.

"Great," he answered, "Great. Then I'll see you soon."

Olivia smiled and he leaned down to place a gently kiss on the side of her mouth before pulling back and sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Goodnight Miss Dunham," he said with a tease in his voice.

"Goodnight Mr King."

And with that he turned around and left Olivia to get ready for bed and work the next morning.

The next morning she had done the mistake of telling Astrid and Charlie what had happened the night before. Charlie seemed distantly curious while Astrid was completely enthralled by the whole idea and drilled Olivia for questions. She would answer them and noticed Charlie would mull around as she answered them. It wasn't until Charlie had taken Olivia with him to lunch that he started to ask questions.

"So where did he take you?"

"Some place on Rodeo."

"Fancy."

Then there was a long pause in silence before he'd ask the next question.

"What did he have to drink?"

"Scotch," she said with laughter, "Why?"

"Well at least he's not a fruity kind of guy," Charlie murmured and Olivia laughed loudly.

"No Charlie, he's not a fruity kind of guy."

"Okay," Charlie said unsure of what else to say, "Yeah, that's good."

"Aww," she said, "Are you concerned for me?"

"No no, just looking out is all."

Charlie pulled the car to a stop and climbed out, followed by Olivia. They were down by the beach and Charlie knew a great place for lunch so he took her to it as she was still unfamiliar with the area.

"Well aren't you sweet," she said with a smile. Charlie rolled his eyes at her.

"Not sweet," he grumbled, "FBI agents aren't sweet."

"No, no you're not."

He grinned and opened the door for her and she ducked in but froze. Two men in black were standing in the diner, pointing guns at the employees and customers. One man spun around and pointed his gun at her.

"Get down on the ground!"

* * *

OMG i know, what is going to happen? why are people holding up charlie favorite diner? why can't Liv put two and SEVEN together? lol anyway, tell me what you think in reviews :) you guys mean so very much to me.


	7. Chapter 7

**yayyyyyyyyy new chapter! THANK YOU EVERYONE SO VERY MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS *dances and cries* you guys are amazing. wow seriously. really. gosh i don't know what else to say. you are awesome. And onto our new chapter. I had fun writing this, as i always do. If you haven't done so, may i direct you to a loverly story called 'leaving olympus' (if you like to cry) and also Oh Olivia (noz4a2 recommended). Or you can stay here and enjoy this story because it's awesome.**

**In which Olivia and Peter connect, strangely (again)**

**I own ALL typos! :D**

* * *

Olivia got down on her knees slowly and carefully. The man kept the gun trained to trained on them as Olivia lowered her body onto the ground. She was silently gratefully her badge was tucked away in her pocket and her gun was in the car. Charlie too, seemed to have both his gun and badge hidden under his shirt then. Once on the ground, the man turned his attention back to the counter, scanning the employees for a sign of a phone. Just then another man, dressed casually appeared around the corner, poking his head out.

"Carlos," he said, the name rolling off his lips, "What's going on out here?"

"We have two new visitors," the man said, nodding in their direction. The man smiled. carefully he picked his way around the other hostages and crouched down to see Olivia. He gripped her chin and pulled her face up to see him.

"I see that now," he said, a wicked smile, "What's your name _chicas_?"

Olivia remained silent.

"I said," the man growled, the grip on her chin tightening, "What is your name, beautiful?"

"Lily," Olivia said, "Lily Prescott."

"Lily," he said, rolling the name off his tongue, "And what's your boyfriends name?"

"That's my brother," she said, "His name is John."

The man smiled, "Good. Good. Now I've got some unfinished business to do here, _chica_ and I need you to be as good as you can so your brother doesn't get hurt."

Olivia nodded and he let go of her chin. He stood up and started to walk back to the back room when a woman cried out.

"Who are you? What do you want?" she said in a hysterical voice. The man dressed casually craned his tattooed neck to look at her.

"I'm Jesus Arnados," he admitted, "And you are no one."

He said something in spanish and the next thing Olivia knew the man holding the gun shot the woman. Charlie sprang to life, his hand unholstering the gun and shooting the gunman down. The second turned, but just as quickly as he had shot the first, he shot the second and he went down. Olivia had stood up and darted toward the back where their suspect, Jesus Arnados had disappeared too. Olivia followed the sound of a door banging open and rounded out just in time to duck from flying bullets as a black luxury car spend off.

Cursing Olivia spun back around and whipped out her phone, speed dialing the office and Broyles.

Four hours after her 'lunch break' Olivia was riding back with Broyles to her apartment building. The whole time he was with her, he was in disbelief, mostly because Olivia had been right and partly because he had not seen that coming.

"I don't understand, the lead turned out to be a dead end."

"We didn't find anything that night, sir," Olivia argued, "But I'm sure there is more to it than meets the eye."

"Then run with it," Broyles said and it shocked Olivia, "Go with it. Find more out about this lead. Find Jesus Arnados."

"Sir, are you putting me in the field?" she asked as he pulled to a stop in front of her apartment.

"I am, agent Dunham," he said, stopping, "Don't make me regret it."

Olivia nodded and climbed out of the vehicle. She nodded once again in thanks and shut the door to Broyles SUV. She was incredibly tired and needed a long hot bath. Trudging wearily up to her apartment she slipped out of her clothes and started her bath water. Just then her phone rang. She wrapped herself in a bathrobe and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey," came Peter's voice.

"Peter," she said, a smile coming to her face, "Is something wrong?"

"Should there be?"

"No," she said, "No, jut wondering why you called."

"I was hoping you wanted to talk?"

"Well, I was just about to get in the shower," she said.

"Okay," he said, "We can talk later then?"

"I've had a long day," she said, "But why don't you drop by in an hour? We can talk then."

"Sure," he answered, "That's great."

"See you then Peter," she said.

"Bye."

"Bye."

Olivia hung up the phone and smiled before placing it back on the receiver. Wandering back to the bathroom she slipped into the water, sighing as the heat soaked into her skin. Her back muscles relaxed as the water soaked under her skin and she hummed happily and rolled her shoulders under the waves that lap on the sides of the tub. The water felt good, and she smiled, lolling her head back. She really was an FBI agent now, almost equal to Charlie in Broyles eye and it felt good to be that way now.

After an hour she climbed out and dressed in sweats and a loose tank top, towel drying her hair as she headed to the kitchen. She had just dropped the towel in the washer when the knock came at the door. She smiled and checked the peep hole to find Peter King standing there in jeans and a t-shirt, the most casual she's seen him.

"Hey," she said when she opened the door. Peter held one hand behind his back, the other hand held a packet of strawberries and a desert wine tuck in his elbow.

"I brought something to eat," he said, "And some wine."

"Great," Olivia said, stepping aside, "Come on in."

Peter glided past her and she grabbed the wine and food from to put in the kitchen. She kicked the door shut as he headed into the living room.

"So how was your day?" Olivia called from the kitchen.

"The same old same old," he answered, "Traffic was a mess though, some shoot out at a diner in Santa Monica."

"Yeah, I know," Olivia said sheepishly as she headed back to the the living room with the wine and two glasses and the strawberries. Peter had snuck in a board game and set it up on the coffee table. She stopped and looked and him with her head cocked.

"What?" he chuckled, "This is a board game, I'm sure you've seen them before," he smirked.

"Scrabble?" she asked, sitting down next to him. He passed her some letters as she passed him a glass of wine.

"Of course, to make our day better," he grinned. Olivia laughed.

"You have no idea."

"Tell me about it," he said as he started to play the game. He laid out the word 'corrupt' and then took six more letters from the box."

"Well you've already pretty much heard about," she said, playing out the word 'input' off his 'p'. She took 4 more letters from the box.

"The hostage situation at the diner?" he asked seriously, "That was you?"

"Well, not really," she said as he placed his word, "We were more like inside."

Peter looked at her, shocked as she spoke rather casually about what happened.

"We just walked into a hostage situation, we got two of the three guys."

"Wow," he said, shaking his head as she lay down her next word, "That's insane. Any idea who did it?"

"Yeah," she said, "A suspect we've been looking for. That's the same reason we came to your club. He frequents there."

"Oh really?" Peter asked, reaching for a strawberry and holding it up for her. She bit it and smiled at him.

"Yeah," she answered as he went back to look at the board. He was losing already. "Jesus Arnados, maybe you know him?"

"And he threatened you, with a gun?" Peter asked seriously, his eyes darkening as he looked up at her. He let his gaze drop the moment she came to look at him, playing out a long seven letter word that made him gain the lead.

"Yeah," she said, "Do you know him, Peter?"

"No," he said shaking his head, keeping his face away from her, "I don't. And it's your turn."

Olivia smiled and looked down. "Okay you've cheated."

"How?"

" 'fatbottom' is not a word. It's two."

"It's a song," he defended laughing, "And it's a clothing brand."

"Oh, so you want to play that way?" she teased, "I'll still beat you."

"I'd like to see you try Olivia."

* * *

soooo, love? hate? comments? theories? i want to hear what you have to say!


End file.
